Numa Tarde Qualquer
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Aiolia está doente e Mu está tentando cuidar dele... *Oneshot Yaoi. O mesmo UA de "Numa Manhã Qualquer" (mas pode ser compreendida de forma independente). Fluffy e uma ideia do leonino. Aiolia x Mu*...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru, coisa e tal -q Mas a fanfic me pertence, dois beijos.

**N/A: **Essa oneshot pertence ao mesmo universo de _"Numa Manhã Qualquer"_, mas pode ser compreendida totalmente mesmo se você não leu a primeira. E elas não precisam ser lidas em ordem também.**  
**

Agradeço ao meu carneiro-beta, _Orphelin's_, pela revisão. Seu lindo =*

* * *

_**Dedicado à Narcisa Le Fay, que é geminiana, aniversariante e muito criativa s2**_

* * *

**Numa Tarde Qualquer**

_Aiolia tem cada ideia!_

Era o pensamento que ficava se repetindo na mente de Mu enquanto este terminava de fechar os botões daquela roupa nada convencional que fora obrigado a vestir. Olhou-se demoradamente no reflexo do espelho e suspirou pouco animado. Estava constrangido.

É claro que ele deveria ter desconfiado desde o começo, quando abriu a porta de sua casa e encontrou a mesma no mais puro silêncio. Normalmente, estaria tocando algum _rock_ a todo volume e Aiolia estaria desfilando seminu pela casa sem o menor pudor. A não ser que o leonino barulhento não tivesse chegado ainda, imaginou naquela hora, estranhando a situação. Mal sabia ele o que viria pela frente, o que não lhe impediu de avançar pela sala, sentindo-se um pouquinho apreensivo. A cozinha estava em perfeita ordem e isso o deixou mais nervoso.

Aí, quando se aproximou do quarto, veio o frio no estômago. A tarde mal tinha começado, mas o local estava imerso na penumbra, com janelas e cortinas fechadas. Lentamente, Mu caminhou até a cama e, com as mãos hesitantes, puxou as cobertas, revelando um leonino adormecido.

_Ah, não!_ – ele lembrava-se de ter pensado, – _Tudo, menos isso!_

As faces de Aiolia estavam afogueadas, o que era um mau sinal. Mu deslizou uma das mãos por baixo da franja cor de mel do rapaz, encostando a mesma, de modo suave, sobre a testa quente do outro. Febre, não tinha dúvidas.

E aquele foi o exato momento em que ele até quis fugir dali o mais rápido possível, ligando para Aiolos ir cuidar do irmão caçula enquanto corria para as colinas, ao menos até que o leonino sarasse.

Tudo isso só porque, Mu sabia perfeitamente bem, Aiolia era um doente terrível.

Porém, como o universo nunca conspirava a seu favor, antes que pudesse fazer sua saída estratégica, ou algo assim, o leonino estremeceu sob sua mão, remexeu-se e acordou. Os olhos claros piscaram sonolentos, fitando Mu, e a boca avermelhada soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Estou morrendo... – sentenciou num murmúrio fúnebre.

- Não, você não está – replicou calmamente, mas com a típica firmeza ariana. Sentou-se na cama, pensando, ainda, na possibilidade de escapar. – O que sente?

Aiolia resmungou que sentia, principalmente, muito frio, dor de cabeça e ardência na garganta. Pontuou este último sintoma com uma tosse sofrida, que provou a veracidade de suas palavras e deixou claro que ele não estava apenas dramatizando a coisa toda. Por fim, respirando com esforço, sentou-se e acendeu a luz, encolhendo-se diante da claridade ofuscante.

Foi quando Mu soube que estava perdido. O leonino passou a encará-lo com olhos grandes e brilhantes, meio azuis, meio verdes; a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado; as faces muito avermelhadas e o lábio inferior sendo devidamente mordido. Perguntava, sem palavras, se Mu cuidaria dele e tudo o mais. Parecia tão adorável e anormalmente inocente daquela forma que, por alguns instantes, o ariano começou a se esquecer do quão terrível ele era.

Como sempre.

- Bem, vou buscar o termômetro e... – Mu começou, sendo prontamente interrompido quando o leonino deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e envolveu-lhe a cintura com um braço. O ariano sorriu e fez carinho nos cabelos curtos dele.

Oh, era impossível não querer cuidar de Aiolia quando este fazia _puppy eyes_ e ficava todo adorável daquele jeito! Sabia perfeitamente bem o efeito que causava naqueles momentos, com certeza! E, obviamente, Mu nunca seria capaz de realmente fugir daquela situação. Apesar dos pesares, ele realmente gostava de cuidar daquele _felino_ difícil.

Ficaram parados por um momento, segurando um ao outro em silêncio. No entanto, Aiolia estava tão quente que o calor de seu corpo ultrapassava o tecido da camisa de Mu, preocupando este último.

- Sabe o que você pode fazer por mim? – Aiolia perguntou de um jeitinho meio manhoso.

- O quê? – redarguiu com um sorriso preocupado, sem saber onde estava se metendo.

O leonino apontou para uma caixa dentro do guarda-roupa, visível por causa da porta aberta do mesmo, e Mu foi até ela com um mau pressentimento. Dentro da caixa havia _aquela_ roupa, bastante suspeita em toda a sua brancura.

- Você...? – começou, encarando o rapaz de cabelos curtos com descrença.

- Não, eu não planejei ficar doente pra você usar isso – Aiolia explicou emburrado. – Pelo contrário, eu preferiria estar bem saudável pra aproveitar melhor. Mas, já que estou assim, você podia usar _só_ isso pra me animar, certo?

O ariano cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar significativo em direção ao outro, voltando até a cama para sentar-se nela.

- Poxa, estou doente, Mu... – insistiu com voz rouca, fazendo beicinho.

- Vamos ver um médico então. Ehrm, um de verdade – acrescentou rapidamente, diante do sorriso torto do outro.

Aiolia aproximou-se mais do ariano, encostando-se novamente ao corpo dele, da mesma forma que um gato indolente faria...

...e Mu suspirou, arrepiando-se quando a respiração quente do leonino começou a atingir seu pescoço sensível.

Abriu a boca para comentar que, pelo jeito, o outro não estava tão ruim como imaginava, mas se surpreendeu quando Aiolia afastou-se com os olhos desfocados, apoiando uma das mãos na própria testa.

- Tontura... – constatou, já sendo empurrado gentilmente de volta para o travesseiro.

Mu estalou um beijo na bochecha quente do _doente_ e levantou-se para buscar o termômetro. Porém, mais uma vez foi interrompido. Aiolia o segurou pelo pulso e insistiu com a voz cansada aliada a um beicinho infantil:

- Usa pra mim, por favor...

E foi aí que Mu não teve mais escapatórias, claro! Por isso, estava ele ali, olhando-se no espelho com um ar a cada segundo mais constrangido. Poupou-se de uns dois ou três acessórios típicos da profissão, que também estavam na caixa, e consolou-se ao pensar que podia ser pior. Sim, pois em vez daquele jaleco de médico, Aiolia podia ter escolhido uma roupa de enfermeira, daquelas _bem_ infames...

Enquanto se acostumava com aquele traje que, logo reparou, era meio transparente, Mu foi preparar um chá para o _paciente_. E só! Porque ele sabia perfeitamente bem que não havia nada, nem ninguém no mundo, que convenceria aquele leonino teimoso a tomar algum remédio.

Não, nem mesmo Aiolos. Afinal, este era igualmente resistente a médicos e remédios.

Quando voltou para o quarto, encontrou Aiolia quase adormecido de novo, todo embolado sob as cobertas, balbuciando coisas sem sentido sobre sua situação.

- É a recompensa por ter ficado sob a chuva, lá no quintal, ontem... – Mu fez a observação em voz baixa, sentando-se na cama com a xícara de chá e o termômetro em mãos.

- Você ficou lá comigo e parece ótimo – Aiolia reclamou, colocando o objeto sob o braço e tossindo. Depois, voltou um olhar de pura aversão para a xícara que lhe era oferecida. – Isso não é justo...

Mu exibiu seu sorriso mais doce, apertou a bochecha do rapaz e replicou divertido:

- Acho que sou mais resistente do que você, hm?

E, é claro, Aiolia rebateu aquilo com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorrisinho torto, ainda encarando o chá com desgosto:

- Eu acho que é porque você quase não tomou chuva, pressionado como estava entre a árvore e eu...

As faces claras de Mu coraram de forma bastante vivaz, fazendo-o desviar o olhar para o nada. Não que Aiolia tenha dado muita atenção ao constrangimento do ariano, já que estava boquiaberto por, enfim, notar que o outro tinha vestido a roupa que pedira. Repousou a xícara sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e puxou Mu para si num abraço apertado, congratulando-se mentalmente por sua ideia brilhante.

- Ficou ótimo! Mas... – disse, deslizando uma das mãos pelo tórax do outro, nu sob o tal jaleco, causando-lhe arrepios. – Podia dispensar as calças também, huh?

- Incrível como nem mesmo doente você desanima... – Mu comentou com uma risada afetuosa, afastando-lhe a mão atrevida. – Apesar disso, você não está em condições... Então, as calças permanecem em mim e você toma seu chá, ok?

Aiolia olhou com indignação para o companheiro. Não que ele achasse realmente, _realmente mesmo_, que estava em condições de qualquer coisa, mas Mu também não precisava esfregar aquilo na sua cara. Poxa! Como ficava seu viril orgulho leonino assim?

- Você precisa seguir as recomendações do seu médico para sarar... – o ariano observou com amabilidade, apontando o próprio colarinho ao piscar da forma mais despretensiosa que conseguiu.

Mu estava mais ou menos certo sobre sua própria resistência. Podia não ficar doente com tanta frequência quanto Aiolia, mas, por outro lado, quando adoecia, ele demorava longos dias para se recuperar; ao contrário do leonino, que melhorava praticamente de um dia para o outro... e sem remédios, como fazia questão de pontuar orgulhosamente cada vez que via o ariano às voltas com diversos comprimidos e xaropes.

Ou seja, Mu tinha a sensação de que não demoraria muito para Aiolia estar em perfeitas condições e querer compensar aquele tempo, o que ficou bem nítido no modo como o rapaz estreitou os olhos, antes de dar-se temporariamente por vencido.

Aiolia devolveu o termômetro ao ariano, para que este checasse como ia sua temperatura e, finalmente, resolveu reunir toda a sua bravura para tomar aquela coisa de gosto horrendo que Mu chamava de chá.

- A gente vê que o amor da pessoa está acabando assim, quando ela tortura a outra, que está doente, e nem sente remorso... – Aiolia reclamou teatralmente, ainda por causa da bebida dos infernos.

Tudo o que Mu fez foi dar-lhe um selinho distraído, mais atento ao termômetro, que marcava 38,8ºC, do que ao drama do outro.

Aiolia revirou os olhos, terminou de beber fazendo careta e voltou a se ajeitar sob as cobertas, sentindo-se péssimo.

- Meu pobre bebê dodói... – Mu provocou, enchendo-o de beijinhos nas faces.

- Aff, não fo-... – começou a protestar, como sempre fazia quando o outro aludia ao fato de que Aiolia era o mais novo entre eles. Entretanto, interrompeu-se ao começar a tossir vigorosamente, o que lhe fez mudar de ideia. – Isso, me encha de carinhos e venha me esquentar, estou com muito frio...

O ariano riu, afastando os cabelos longos para trás, e olhou com incerteza para a cama. Ele mesmo não estava com frio, naturalmente. Ia acabar morrendo assado debaixo de tantas cobertas. Assim, deitou-se sobre elas e abraçou Aiolia, que não ficou nada satisfeito. Acabaram chegando a um acordo quando convenceu o doente a abdicar de algumas cobertas, prometendo esquentá-lo.

Sonolento, Aiolia não demorou muito a adormecer guiado pela febre e pelos carinhos suaves de Mu em seus cabelos. O ariano suspirou aliviado, enroscado no tórax do outro, acabando por adormecer também algum tempo mais tarde. No final, ponderou sobre o rapaz de cabelos curtos não estar dando _tanto_ trabalho quanto de costume...

* * *

A tarde foi passando entre idas e vindas dos braços de Morfeu. De tempos em tempos, Aiolia acordava – quando a febre baixava – reclamando das dores, das tosses e do fato de estar suando sob as cobertas; porém, não muito depois, reclamava um pouco mais do fato de sentir frio por não estar mais coberto. Até tinha um pouco de fome, mas não conseguia comer nada do que Mu lhe trazia, pois sentia náuseas. Quando a febre voltava a aumentar, ele dormia de novo, fazendo questão de ter o ariano em seus braços.

Às vezes, delirava brevemente e fazia algumas perguntas _filosóficas_ – do tipo "onde estou? Quem sou eu? De onde saiu esse monte de cabelo lilás?" – e caía no sono outra vez.

Pacientemente, Mu fez o seu melhor para lidar com a situação e cuidar bem daquele leonino. Era incrivelmente cansativo. Tanto que uma hora, já no final da tarde, ele apagou e, pela primeira vez, continuou assim mesmo quando Aiolia acordou de novo já quase sem febre.

- Mu...? – chamou num sussurro, tendo que erguer-se num cotovelo para melhor observar o outro, pois o ariano estava de costas para si e preso em seu abraço.

Esperava conseguir convencê-lo a usar aquele traje novamente. Mu estava demais! Ou melhor, Mu era demais, constatou, afastando algumas mechas compridas que cobriam o pescoço pálido de seu _médico_, depositando alguns beijos naquela região.

O ariano estremeceu em seu sono, sem perceber que assim incentivava Aiolia a adentrar o jaleco e deslizar uma das mãos sobre seu abdômen...

- Aw! – exclamou Mu ao levar uma mordida mais forte do que o comum no pescoço, e que o acordou de vez também. – Hey! – exclamou novamente, agora pela mão atrevida que invadia suas calças e se acomodava em sua virilha. – O que foi...? – quis saber, mas, de repente, os ataques pararam e o leonino apenas ficou com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

- Ahn, acho que me precipitei... – resmungou emburradíssimo, sendo tomado pelos mesmos sintomas de antes.

- Aiolia! – repreendeu, subitamente lembrando-se de que o outro não estava saudável. – Só você mesmo...

Soltando um risinho breve e fraco, o leonino deu um último beijo no pescoço do rapaz e levou a cabeça de encontro ao travesseiro, abafando uma tosse com o mesmo.

- E essa mão vai ficar aí, é? – indagou quando a tosse de Aiolia resumiu-se a uma respiração pesada.

- Vai, porque estou com frio e essa é uma das partes mais quentes do seu corpo...

- Boa tentativa... – disse Mu, afastando a mão alheia sem a menor piedade e ignorando os protestos que se seguiram. – Não me provoque estando nesse estado... – pediu, virando-se na cama até ficar de frente para o outro.

Mesmo na penumbra cada vez maior pelo avanço das horas, Mu conseguiu ver o sorrisinho pra lá de culpado que se desenhou no rosto avermelhado do leonino.

- Obrigado, Mu... – sibilou repentinamente, prestes a entrar no mundo dos sonhos novamente.

- Pelo quê? – inquiriu no mesmo tom, meio distraído com a mecha de cabelo de Aiolia que enrolava entre os dedos.

- Você sabe, cuidar de mim, usar essa roupa e tal... – resmungou, fechando os olhos. – Por tudo mesmo.

- Até pelo chá?

Aiolia franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. _Sim_, _até pelo bendito chá!_

- Mas, só porque eu sei que você fez pensando no meu bem...

Mu sorriu satisfeito e pressionou os lábios sobre os do leonino num beijo que, infelizmente, foi rapidamente interrompido quando o rapaz teve que virar o rosto para o lado a fim de tossir.

- Agora que me ocorreu uma coisa – comentou, assim que a tosse do outro acalmou – e se eu me contagiar e ficar doente também?

Aiolia sorriu de lado, daquele jeitinho maroto que só ele tinha:

- Eu vou cuidar de você, é claro!

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Eu venho pensando na ideia dessa oneshot desde o final do ano passado. Bem, nasceu finalmente graças à inspiração que veio do meu namorado que andou doente esses tempos (e me contagiou, _by the way -_ obrigada, querido =*) e pela _Cissy_, que fez anos, e merecia coisa melhor certamente, mas espero que tenha gostado um pouquinho '-'

Como me saí? Reviews?**  
**


End file.
